


Ririe Samakai

by Theduelwelider



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderbending, Harassment, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, M/M, Multi, Shuu is pretty fun to write about, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Yui has back bone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: You ever just want to read  tale about a nineteen year old struggling with fears and secrets while also being a vampire at the same time. Then you should read this....unless it's too bothersome to even look over.





	1. The start of an older sisters journey

The samakai mansion most days can be quite loud and on a occasion can cause even the morning birds to be frightened. But one samakai in particular has a way to avoid that conflict, by popping in a pair of headphones and turning up the volume. 

Shuu, as often as he sleeps would one day like to have a peaceful evening without hearing Ayato or kanato’s screaming at Yui for some blood. He also has a problem, and that is he’s actually a she...yeah big surprise am I right. It's been years and none of her brothers actually knew she was female, shows how much they care… not much I guess. 

Well that's not all true , Subaru knows maybe that why he finds it easier to be around me most of the time. Then again the triplets make fun of him most days and his temper flares up which also causes something to get broken, and the end result with Reiji’s nagging. 

But yeah I'm a girl…not much of a big deal, then again the others get suspicious when I don't really want to drink Yui’s blood. I don't know if it's just me but it just seems off to me sometimes, Subaru offers his blood which surprises me every time he offers. He a good kid, very kind but just has temperamental issues which I can't blame him for. He's also the only one I've told my real name to and when were alone he takes to calling me that. The only other person to know is Yuma, but he also thinks I'm a boy….

“ Ririe!” Subaru shouts as soon as he enters the main room or living room. 

And Shuu laying on the couch slowly opens one eye and looks over to see Subaru now in front of her.

“Subaru, not so loud someone could hear you.” 

She responded quietly, as she opened her eyes fully. Well he seems to be on a good mood today, maybe the gardens at full bloom.

“S-Sorry. It's just you missed dinner and Reiji wouldn't shut up about you being a good for nothing. And he was really starting to piss me off I almost broke the table.”

He explained in a rush of words, it was always better to let him get it all out then to interrupt. As he finished up, shuu raised a hand up to his face slowly and smoothed out some of the stress the situation has caused him. When this happened Subaru tries to brush the hand away out of embarrassment In which causes Shuu to pull him down into her awaiting lap and lays them both down. As Subaru starts to sputter about again, she hugs him close to her chest and slowly strokes his hair.

“Sshh… it's ok, I'm fine there's no need for you to be angry about Reiji he's always like that-”

“ I know it's just he says t-these things but he-he doesn't even know the real you! I mean I know you can be lazy, a lot the time but it's not like you don't actually move around. Pissing me off!” He fumed.

“ ….Drink from me…” she says softly.

“What! But Ririe, y-you haven't even eaten yet.” 

“It's fine, with how upset you are I don't think you actually ate anything before coming to find me…. Besides I'm your older sister it's my job to take care of you, even if I'm not really good at it.” Shuu says as she unbuttons her shirt a little more as to not make a mess.

“If you're sure…”

“It's fine, just hurry up.”

“Oi no need to be bossy Ririe, I don't care if you're older you're still a girl I could seriously hurt you!”

“ I'm getting…. sleepy”

“Oi!”

“Tch! Fine.”

“Ahh!”

Subaru dives right in while also trying to be as careful while he starts to drink shuu’ s blood and she starts to hold onto him a little bit tighter. As he continues to drink from her, Subaru’s hands start to travel up her spine as he's not really sure what to do with his hands. Meanwhile shuu, in the process of being fed from can't help but gasp a couple times. It hurts she'll admit but it also feels good, then again our fangs give off a type of pheromone that relaxes the body as well as null the pain a little………...

Neither of them noticed a pair of tried purple eyes watching them with interest as Subaru finish up his meal.

“... Subaru!..ahh..” Shuu moans a little loudly as she opens her eyes to see Subaru's red ones staring back at her with a blush on his face.

“S-sorry did I take too much?! You should have of said something! Did I hurt you, Rir-” she cuts him off with a warm kiss to the forehead. 

“Subaru, calm down I'm fine… I'm tired is all you must've been starving..hehe.”   
“You're always tir-nevermind don't laugh at me sheesh I could have hurt you.” He says with eyes downcast with a pinch of sadness in them.

“ But you didn't , which is good so don't worry about it.” Shuu leans back a little as she says this getting a bit more comfortable before going back to sleep with Subaru still on top of her.

Subaru slightly stunned by his sister's ability to fall asleep so quickly, remembers that Ririe’s chest is still slightly exposed and buttons it how it's supposed to be. But before he gets the last button in place he spots Kanato in the doorway of the living room.

“How long have you been standing there?!” Subaru says a quietly as he can making his way off Shuu and stalking towards Kanato.

“ How long do you think we've been standing here, Teddy?” The purple haired child ask his beloved teddy bear.

“ A while, haven't we. It sounds to me like big brother is actually hiding things from us that are more important than just sleep, isn't that right Teddy?” Kanato’s eyes became sharp and narrowed as he looked at Subaru. 

“ It's a shame really, I would've have loved knowing I had a big sister. Then I would have her only look at me… right Teddy?” He says again looking back down to his stuffed companion.

Subaru now shaking with anger raises his fist about to deliver a punch to the cheeky pipsqueak , when a small patch of fire appears on his shoulder. Almost like a warning, before Subaru can do anything the fire goes out without a second thought. 

“ You know, we can always arrange a deal between the three of us… let me spend some time alone with Shuu to get to know “him” better and I won't let the others find out.” He finishes with a small head tilt and a smile.

“ No way in hell-”

“ Unless you want, Laito to find out about our beloved sister I think you might want to consider...now that think about it Shuu does wear an extra layer of clothing and that itself can be sometimes baggy….” Kanato finishes off, he knows he's got Subaru right where he wants him the bastard.

“Fine, but none of that creepy doll shit I don't want any of that near her.” He hesitated a bit as he brushed past him leaving to stand guard outside of the living room.

Kanato smiled grateful that he didn't even need a usher a single tear to get his point across. From what he's seen with the way Shuu treated Subaru with true kindness and affection … he wanted that too , in fact he wanted it all to himself!!!

Walking over soundlessly to where shuu's fallen asleep he gently laid Teddy down on the opposite couch beside shuu’s. Walking over to Shuu Kanato took out her earbuds and laid them upon her.

“ Shuu, wake up…”   
Slowly her eyes came into focus but when she saw purple instead of red she froze. 

“ Kanato what is it you want? Where's Subaru?” She voices but it didn't seem like he heard anything she said. Before she could say anything else Kanato’s hands start to wander up her shirt, mapping out her curves, navel, and finally landing on her breast.

Shuu is speechless before processing what's going on when she suddenly let's out a pained yell.

“Aaahhh!” 

“.....not as big as mother's but bigger than Yui's...mmhh” nuzzling her neck he once again squeezes her breast enjoying the feel of them. There like soft cushions between your fingers, just as soft as Teddy. Before he could continue mapping the rest of her body Shuu grabbed his wrists from under her shirt and proceeded to throw him across the room where he hit the wall with a yell.

With being mere inches of exiting the living, flames suddenly surround the entrance. As the flames grow Shuu flinches back. (Fire.. fire.. fire! It's everywhere, suffocating, killing..Edger...) Hearing a groan she turns around and spots Kanato rising with tears in his eyes and a couple of scrapes on His face.

“ Shuu? Why would you do something so stupid?! Do you want to die!! Stupid Shuu, it's ok I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted you to notice me like you do with Subaru.” He steadily walks closer as the fire burns brighter shuu's frozen in fear continues to flourish ( fire...burn...fire...dying-)

“Ririe!!” Shouts Subaru as he teleports into the room and manages to get behind Kanato and push his head to the ground while sitting on the rest of his body. Shuu looks up with relief and distress written across her face as the rest of her brothers and Yui extinguish the fire and make it into the room.

“ WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!” Ayato yells but stops, fire extinguisher in hand when he sees his three brothers.

“ That's what I would like to know as well…” Reiji moves to adjust his glasses and take in the scene around him. Before anything can be said Yui runs in bucket discarded and practically slides to the ground and crushes Shuu in her arms. 

“Shuu-san! Are you alright!” She's says almost hysterically before Yui glances up to read Shuu's face but stops and almost goes pale.

Shuu looked right at Yui and that's when the silent tears fell from her eyes. And with a soft whisper between a gasp and plea she said to words before collapsing into Yui's arm as Subaru shouted.

“Ririe!!!!!”

 

(…...help...me…)


	2. Curious

Ugh…. Falling unconscious is such a drag , then again who wants to willingly fall unconscious unless you plan on going to sleep. The last thing I remember is fire….fire everywhere. Yui’s face if I can recall correctly, she's probably worried now along with Subaru…great that means dealing with something troublesome...Sigh.. waking up I realize this is my room and I'm not alone either. 

 

“Shuu-san! You're awake, how are you feeling!” Yui raises her voice slightly as she leans out the chair at shuu's bed to get a closer look. Upon hearing Yui's voice the others stop what they were doing as Shuu proceeds to sit up while receiving multiple different looks from her brothers.

There's a moment of silence

 

“Oh~ it looks like the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and for all of us to see ku ku ku~”

 

“......How indecent…..”

 

“You got way more going for you then the pancake.”

 

“Ririe! Pull your fucking blanket up, damnit!”

 

“Shuu-san! Y-Your chest.”

Shuu, taking a moment looks down at herself and realizes she's not wearing her shirt and her bra was also missing.

 

Looking up rather sleepily 

 

“Where's my shirt and bra?”

 

“Shuu-san, we had to take off your shirt you could hardly breathe, but when I opened your shirt you weren't wearing a bra .” she finished rather lamely.

 

Shuu looks down at herself again and then looks at Yui's flustered face. Has she never seen another woman's chest before? Hmmm. Troublesome woman. Leaning a elbow on her knee, while resting a hand on her cheek Shuu, just looks at her before speaking again.

 

“You're staring pretty hard you know, have I got you a little flustered ah what lewd woman you are~” she finished off with smirk.

 

“Shuu-san!” 

 

Yui turns her head quickly into the arms of Subaru who stood next her. Subaru moves her into Reiji's hands instead, walking over to the other side of the room where shuu’s dresser is and taking out a shirt and bra not at all embarrassed while Laito teased him. Walking back over to shuu's bed he sits down and helps her into her clothes, She takes her gaze away from Yui as Subaru sits on the bed with bra and shirt in hand.

 

She won't admit it but she's a little embarrassed, not because Subaru's helping her into her clothes but because the others in the room are watching. She surprised he's not saying anything. Ugh too tight. I hate this bra, why did he pick this one.

 

“Ah! Subaru why did you pick this? Ouch, it's too tight! Why do I even need to wear it, it's too troublesome anyway.” After putting on her shirt he put his hands around her neck and pulled her into his chest and squeezed her a little. While glaring at the rest of the occupants in the room. 

 

“Aww~ why do you get to hog our big sister Subaru? Besides why are you the only one to know that shuu's a woman?” Laito with a new found light in his eye asked. 

Curious. 

Oh so curious....

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot but I've got a real intrest In Shuu samakai and diabolic lovers in general I wish there was more to read out. But hope you liked it and please continue read into my delusions lol.


End file.
